Schlechtes Vitamin B
Dialoge Zum Anhören des zweiten Teils hier klicken (Toni Cipriani trifft auf der menschenleeren Dachbaustelle ein, sein Mobiltelefon klingelt) * Donald Love (übers Handy):''' Toni, du musst mir helfen! O’Donovan hat Beweise für meine Verbindungen zu Salvatore. Es ist aus! * '''Toni Cipriani: Ruhig Blut. Beweise verschwinden jeden Tag. Und Richter, Zeugen und Geschworene sowieso. * Donald: Gut, dass du das so siehst. Einer meiner Leute ist dem Mann mit dem Beweismaterial gefolgt. Er erwartet dich unter der Überführung in Newport. (kurz darauf, im Wagen des Kontaktmanns) * Kontaktmann: Toni! Das Beweismaterial ist in dem Van da vorn. Du musst gewaltsam eindringen. Fahr den Van zu D.L. Viel Glück! (nach gelungenem Auftrag in Donald Loves Büro) * Toni: Hey, Don. Ich hab das Schlamassel beseitigt. Jetzt dürfte alles glatt gehen. * Donald: Ach, wirklich? * Toni: Mit der Mafia sind Sie nicht mehr in Verbindung zu bringen. Ihre Weste ist blütenweiß. Sie könnten Papst werden! * Donald (lacht gestellt):' Papst! Sieh mal. ''(er drückt einen Knopf, der Fernseher geht an) * '''Nachrichtensprecherin: Obwohl keine nachweislichen Verbindungen zwischen Donald Love und dem organisierten Verbrechen bestehen, scheint seine Freundschaft mit Mafiosi wie Toni Cipriani den Wählern ein beträchtlicher Dorn im Auge zu sein. Seit einigen Stunden fallen seine Quoten in den Keller. Man wähnt ihn wohl untauglich für das Amt... (Love schaltet ab) * Donald: Untauglich! Deinetwegen... Ja. Das ist nur deine Schuld. * Toni: Meine Schuld? * Donald: Oh ja. * Toni (mit Nachdruck):''' Meine Schuld? * '''Donald: Dabei habe ich solche Opfer für diese Stadt gebracht! Und weißt du, was von Anfang an mein Schwachpunkt war? Bescheidenheit! Ich bin ruiniert. Bankrott! 20 Millionen Dollar versenkt. Futsch... bankrott... erledigt! Arrivederci! Bankrott! Mission Erneut sind maximale Gesundheit und eine Schutzweste sehr wichtig! Triff dich zunächst mit Loves Kontaktmann, er wartet in einem Esperanto unter der Überführung in Newport und gibt dir weitere Anweisungen. Um den Rumpo mit dem Beweismaterial zu stehlen, musst du in das kleine Container-Terminal an der Callahan Bridge eindringen. Vorsicht: Fahre bzw. gehe nicht zu nahe auf die Einfahrt zu, sie wurde bereits von Killern mit zwei Yankees und einem Esperanto blockiert. Erledige die ersten vier Gangster von Weitem mit dem Scharfschützengewehr und sammle dann ihre AKs auf. Fahre die Wagenblockade zur Seite und versperre damit die Zufahrt zu den beiden braunen Wohnhäusern am Ostufer. Dringe jetzt langsam in das Container-Areal vor. Von Weitem kannst du zwei weitere Killer mit dem Gewehr unschädlich machen. Sobald du auf Höhe des blauen Containers links bist, kommt dir ein Sentinel entgegen, aus dem vier Kerle mit AKs steigen. Ziehe dich ein Stück zurück und erschieße sie. Gehe wieder Richtung Brücke, aber sei auf der Hut: Von links beginnen drei Typen, auf dich zu schießen. Dank deiner AK bist du sie rasch los. Dringe weiter vor und erledige drei weitere Gangster, zwei stehen bereits ganz in der Nähe des Vans. Umrunde den Brückenpfeiler im Uhrzeigersinn und erschieße die letzten beiden Wächter. Die südliche Ausfahrt ist durch einen großen Coach-Fernbus versperrt, schnappe dir die Schutzweste, die hinter den Container-Anhängern unter der Überdachung liegt, steige in den Van und fahre in Richtung Ausfahrt. Fahre nicht gleich aus dem Container-Terminal heraus, denn ein letzter Killer wartet auf dich. Dank deiner Wagensperre von vorhin kann er nur mit Mühe den Parkplatz vor den Wohnblocks mit seinem Banshee verlassen. Nimm ihn unter Feuer! Bring jetzt den Van zum Übergabeort und parke ihn in der Garage. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn der Van zerstört wird. Handy-Anruf * Salvatore Leone: Toni...? * Toni Cipriani: Sal? Bist du das? * Salvatore (zu einem Polizisten):' Hey, Schnauze! Ich spreche mit meinem Anwalt! ''(zu Toni) Toni? ...ich meine, äh... Lionel? Hör zu. Sie haben mich erwischt. Ist das zu fassen? Ich steck schwer in der Scheiße. Also beweg deinen Arsch hierher, du musst was für mich erledigen. (er legt auf) * '''Toni: ...Lionel? Bildergalerie GTA LCS Schlechtes Vitamin B 1.jpg|Toni beim Telefonieren GTA LCS Schlechtes Vitamin B 2.jpg|Auf dem Weg nach Newport GTA LCS Schlechtes Vitamin B 3.jpg GTA LCS Schlechtes Vitamin B 4.jpg GTA LCS Schlechtes Vitamin B 5.jpg|Toni erledigt die Wachen GTA LCS Schlechtes Vitamin B 6.jpg|Toni erschießt die letzten Wachen GTA LCS Schlechtes Vitamin B 7.jpg|Toni fährt zum Übergabeort GTA LCS Schlechtes Vitamin B 8.jpg|Der Van wird in der Garage geparkt GTA LCS Schlechtes Vitamin B 9.jpg GTA LCS Schlechtes Vitamin B 10.jpg|Mission erfüllt! Fortsetzung Salvatore Leones → Kurzer Prozess Liberty News Liberty-City-Stories-Missionsübersicht en:Love on the Rocks es:Love on the Rocks pl:Love on the Rocks Kategorie:Liberty-City-Stories-Missionen Kategorie:Donald-Love-Missionen